Jackie's Necklace
" |image = Jackie's_necklace.jpg |number = Season 2, Episode 7 |airdate = October 11, 2019 |featured = N/A |previous = "Friday Night Gymnastics" |next = "Chalks in Chaos"}}" " is the 7th episode of Playtime with Jackie from the second season. Summary Jackie gets a new locket necklace with her name on it. Plot Prologue N/A Main episode Jackie is playing with Opal when Keira brings a special present for her. It's a necklace written "Jackie" on it. Jackie loves her new necklace and shows it to Melissa. Melissa is impressed and thanks Keira for the necklace. Jackie asks Melissa if she and Keira can play inside, but her family is leaving soon and Melissa is packing everything they need for their weekend trip. Suddenly, Jackie starts to shiver and knocks on the green door for her pink coat. Melissa warns her not to get pneumonia again. Jackie puts on her coat and sees Opal. In Jackie's response, Opal have never bitten her in her life and loves her so much. Jackie wisely asks Keira if she wants to play tag or hide-and-go-seek. They decided to play tag and Keira is it. Keira chases after Jackie around the post light and Jackie knocks over a green glowing lantern. Jackie puts it back on the hanger where it belongs. After playing tag, a helicopter appears in the sky and Jackie and Keira see it. After it passes, Opal and Bella scurry off from under the Travel Truck. Jackie thinks that they are both goofy and silly. As Opal proves to crawl away, Jackie calls her "Opal Girl" and makes a chirping sound for "come here". Keira will get Opal, but Jackie warns her that there are booby traps down the path and she will puncture her feet. Jackie tells Keira that she will not be here on Saturday and Sunday during her weekend trip. She decides to play hide-and-go-seek before she leaves. For the 1st round, Keira is the hider and Jackie is the seeker. Jackie counts from 1 to 20 while Keira hides behind the Travel Truck. "Ready or not, here I come!", Jackie yells as she finds Keira. For the 2nd round, Jackie is the hider and Keira is the seeker. Keira counts from 1 to 20 while Jackie hides in the work truck. After a few tries finding Jackie, one more round and that's it. For the 3rd and final round, Jackie is the hider and Keira is the seeker. Keira counts from 1 to 10, but the game is interrupted when Melissa tells Jackie to stay out of the street. Epilogue After playing hide-and-go-seek, Jackie tells Keira that she is leaving in an hour and it's almost her bedtime. She thanks Keira for the gift and says "Thanks for playing with me." as the episode ends. Characters In order of appearance: Main Characters: * Jackie Guida * Opal * Keira Kiger * Bella Supporting Characters: * Melissa Guida Locations * Penns Grove ** Jackie's House Trivia * The prologue is not featured in this episode. * It is revealed that Opal never bitten Jackie in her entire life. * This episode is similar to "Jackie's Garden Mission" and "Jackie and the Bella". * Sam, Bubblegum, Jean and Fluffy don't appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Full-length episodes